What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Another oneshotsongfic, featuring JasonKim! Jason has a surprise for Kim, which is supported by his little sister. What is it? Rated T for Kissing!


**Power Rangers: What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)**

**_Authoress: uncutetomboy_**

**Authoress' Notes: Wow. Once again, I got over 100 hits (218, to be exact) on a story (this time, "How Did I Fall In Love With You?"), but only three reveiws, from the same reveiwers! What the heck is up with that!...sighs... Anyways, now that I have properly vented, I'm back with another Jason/Kim one-shot-song-fic (I seem to be good with those! Lol.).**

**With Zack/Sam on the side, again, plus some hints at other ships. R&R, peeps!**

**Dedication: Okie-dokes! This time, I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow Jason/Kim writer, PrettyDiva! If you like Jason/Kim, go check out her stories, you'll love them! I know I do. PrettyDiva, I hope you like this, girlfriend, 'cause it's for you!**

**Summary: Takes place about 5 months after my story "How Did I Fall In Love With You?", so I suggest you read that and "All I Have To Give" first. It's Sam's birthday party, thrown by her Ranger Family in the Power Chamber. Jason has a surprise for Kim, which is supported by his little sister. What is it? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" by Backstreet Boys, they do. Don't own the Power Rangers and Zordon and Alpha, either. Wish I owned everyone's fave Black Frog Ninjetti Ranger, though...sighs wishfully... Oh, well, can't have everything. But I do own Samantha (Sam), this story and this plot! Yay!**

**Power Rangers: What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)**

**"I wonder where everyone went off to?" Sam wonders, walking into the Youth Center, where she worked ever since she was 13. "Hey, Ernie!" She smiles at the jolly owner of the Ranger's favourite hangout since they were kids when it first opened when they were about 4 or 5.**

**"Hey, Sam." Ernie grins at the now 18 year old girl. "How's my favourite Birthday Girl doing today?" He inquires, giving her a warm hug.**

**"Awesome, except I can't find anyone of the others. Have you seen them?" Sam asks, brushing a stray strand of her chocolate brown hair, which was now layered and fell gentley to about four inches below her shoulders, out of her warm hazel eyes.**

**"Nope, sorry." Ernie answers apoligetically. "I like your new hairstyle, kiddo. It suits you." He smiles, fingering a silky strand.**

**She grins at the compliment. "Thanks, Ernie. It was a gift from a dear friend of mine." Her grin widens when she remembers that it was her and the other Rangers' mentor, Zordon, who gave her his credit card (A/N: You don't ask, I won't tell!) and told her to go nuts and treat herself to whatever she wanted. She moves behind the counter, only to have Ernie block her way with a teasing smile. "Let me guess, Birthday Girls can't work?" She laughs.**

**"Yup." He chuckles, bending down and retrieving a small wrapped box from behind the counter. He hands the baby blue wrapped package to her. "Here, a small birthday gift from me."**

**Sam smiles, hugging him again. "Thanks, Ernie! You didn't have to give me anything, though."**

**Ernie ruffles her hair affectionately. "I know, kid. I wanted to. Now, open it."**

**She nods, undoing the dark blue bow, and wrapping paper, slowly. She then opens the box and gasps. "Wow, thank you! I was looking at these earlier this week!" She gently takes the decorative navy blue hair chopsticks out of the box, with its matching hair brush and hair elastics. "Be right back." She goes out of the room and comes back a few minutes later, her hair half up using the chopsticks, which complimented her ocean blue sundress perfectly. "Thank you." She hugs him again as her friend Adam comes into the Youth Center with Rocky. "Adam! Rocky!" She greets happily, and hugs them back enthusiastically when they hug her.**

**"It's the Birthday Girl everyone has been waiting for! It's Samant-" Rocky cuts himself off with a yelp of pain as Sam smacks his shoulder. "Hey!" He protests. "What was that for!"**

**She levels him with an irritated glare. "Noone calls me by my full name, except my teachers, Rockford."**

**Adam laughs at the look on his best friend's face. "Rocky, I think it would ensure you a longer lifespan if you keep from calling Sam by her full name."**

**Rocky pouts. "Jason does!"**

**Sam rolls her eyes, amused. "Yea, and I hit him when he does it, too."**

**"Good point."**

**"Duh."**

**"Anyway, Sam, Zordon said that he wanted to see you about something." Adam tells her in a hushed voice.**

**She nods, understanding and hooks arms with the two Martial Artists. "Bye, Ernie! I'll see you tommorrow for work and thanks again for the sweet gift!" She calls, as the trio walk out of the Youth Center, to find a secluded spot to teleport to the Power Chamber.**

**When Adam, Rocky and Sam arrive in beams of Solemn Green, Jubilant Red with streaks of White, and Vibrant Blue respectively, Sam is blown away at the transformation of the Power Chamber as all of the Rangers, present and former, jump out of thier hiding spots yelling, "SURPRISE!"**

**Sam squeals happily and launches herself into the nearest pair of arms, which just happens to be her older brother. "Thank you, so much you guys!" She exclaims, hugging her brother tightly and kissing his cheek.**

**Kim laughs and smirks. "Would you mind, Sami? You're hogging my boyfriend."**

**Sam shrugs, "So? Little Sister over rules Girlfriend anyday." She sticks her tongue out at Kim before hugging her. "This is so awesome." She awes, having hugged everyone and kissing each of the guys' cheeks.**

**"Nothing's too awesome for you, sweets." Zack grins, kissing her neck gently, as she was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around her small waist.**

**"Mmm..." Sam hums, shivering delightfully as he kisses her neck again.**

**"Would ya two just go get a room?" Tommy laughs, his arm around Kat's waist. **

**Sam throws a saucy smirk towards the Red Turbo Ranger. "It's my Birthday, I can do what I want, Mr. Oliver." She winks, causing him to roll his eyes sarcastically.**

**"Whatever." **

**Two hours later, Sam's Surprise Birthday Party was in full swing, with her having opened all of her presents with great enthusiasm.**

**Right now, everyone was either playing Twister or dancing on the makeshift dancefloor they set up. **

**Sam grins deviously up at Jason as she's dancing with him. "So, when're you gonna give dear Kims her "Gift", brother dearest?"**

**Jason shifts uncomfortably. "No clue, sis."**

**"Well, how about after you dance with her next?"**

**"It's your party, and I don't want to take away the spotlight from you-"**

**She cuts him off. "Exactly. It's MY party, because I'M the Birthday Girl." She smiles innocently at his expression of dawning comprehension. "Haven't you ever heard of the old saying "Whatever ye olde Birthday Girl says; goes"?"**

**Jason smiles softly, "You're a pest, you know that, don't you, baby sis?"**

**Sam thinks for a moment, then grins happily, nodding enthusiastically. "Yup, you make a point of telling me that every day when you stumble into the kitchen each morning."**

**"I don't stumble into the kitchen!" He protests, in vain as he starts laughing.**

**"Yes, you do."**

**"Nuh-uh."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"Nuh-uh."**

**"Nuh-uh."**

**"Uh-huh-crap." He groans, realising his mistake as his sister grins like the cat that ate the canary. "You're evil." They stop dancing as the song comes to an end.**

**"Nope. I'm not evil." Sam insists, still grinning."I'm just misunderstood."**

**"Yea, yea, yea." Jason shakes his head, smiling. "Whatever you say, pest."**

**Zack comes over, having just danced with Trini. "Hey, bro. Mind if I borrow the heavenly Princess you've just released?" He grins.**

**His girlfriend's brother just rolls his eyes. "Go ahead, bro. Just keep your hands in decent areas." He warns, his eyes narrowing slightly.**

**Zack looks amused. "We'll see, my man. I don't know if I'll be able to." He winks one of his dark eyes at Sam. "After all, why would I refuse a gift from the Powers That Be?" He states, leading his girlfriend away.**

**Her grin widens as Zack whisks her away for a dance. "Exactly, brother dearest."**

**Jason heads over to Kim, who had just finished dancing with Adam. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" He bows, causing Kim to giggle. **

**"I suppose you may, kind sir, as my dance card seems to have an opening." She curtsies, smiling teasingly. "Just don't step on my toes."**

**Jason wraps his arms around her waist and breathes into her ears, "I don't know... I mean, one wrong step and I might crush your precious tootsies." He pulls back, grinning. "Then again, I might decide to tickle them, instead."**

_**You don't run with a crowd**_

_**You go your own way**_

_**You don't play after dark**_

_**You light up my day**_

_**Got your own kind of style**_

**She scowls mockingly. "Nuh-uh. You only do the whole "Tickle Torture" thing to Sam."**

**He thinks for a moment. "True. It's more fun that way."**

_**That sets you apart**_

_**Baby, that's why you captured my heart**_

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**_

_**And this world doesn't know what you have within**_

_**When I look at you,I see something rare**_

_**A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)**_

_**And there's no oneI know that can compare**_

**They dance in silence for a bit, looking around at their closest friends.**

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)see material things**_

_**Don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are**_

_**You've got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I want to take this chance to say to you**_

**Kat was dancing with Tommy; Trini with Billy; Adam with Tanya; Rocky with Aisha; and, of course, Sam was dancing with Zack.**

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)see material things**_

_**Don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are**_

_**You've got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I want to take this chance to say to you**_

**Jason frowns slightly, seeing how closely Sam was dancing with his best friend. Kim notices and smacks his arm lightly. "Jason, Sam's a big girl now; she's legally an adult." She reminds gently.**

**He grins. "I know; I just can't help but worry. She IS my baby sister, Kimmie, it just comes with the "Big Brother" title; that's all."**

**She laughs slightly. "Hm, I noticed. Take a look; all the boys, especially Billy, look at her as their baby sister. Even us She-Rangers look at her as a kid sister." She grins. "Zordon looks at all of us as his Children; he has a special place for each of us in his heart. But I think that, because she's the youngest, he has an even softer spot for her."**

_**You don't know how you touched my life**_

_**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**_

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_

_**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (sobeautiful)**_

_**What makes you...**_

**Jason nods, smiling tenderly. "Mmm..." He aggrees, sparing another glance to his sister, who was cuddled against Zack contentedly as they danced. "You're right; as always, my Kimber." he leans down, kissing her nose teasingly.**

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)see material things**_

_**Don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are**_

_**You've got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I want to take this chance to say to you**_

**Kim pouts cutely. "Aw... is that what you call a kiss, Jason Lee Scott?"**

**He just smirks down at her, listening as the last few strings of the song plays. **

_**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)**_

_**Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)**_

_**Everything you do is beautiful (oh)**_

_**You're beautiful to me (to me)**_

**"Nope..." His faces inches towards her's, after the song ended. "This is." And, saying that, he claims her lips in a kiss that left them both a bit weak in the knees.**

**When they surface, he takes a deep breath; looking around at all of his friends, those who had become his family. He catches his sister's eye; silently asking her if it was ok with her to do what he was about to do, on her birthday. Sam just nods, smiling at him encouragingly; silently giving him her blessing. Beside her, with his arm around her waist lovingly, Zack winks at Jason assuringly. Slowly, Jason gets down on one knee, producing a red velvet box from his slack pockets.**

**Kim gasps, her eyes widening in surprise. "Jase..." She asks wonderingly as he takes her hand and looks into her warm chocolate brown irises with his own dark chestnut eyes.**

**Taking a calming breath, he tells her. "Kimmie, my Kimmie, we've known eachother all of our lives; we've been through so many things together. First kisses; first dates; first heartbreaks... so many things. I've been in love with you ever since I can remember, and I want to keep on loving you like you deserve." He opens the red velvet box, revealing a light pink diamond set in a gold ring, and smiles lovingly into her eyes. "Kimberly Anne Hart, I want to love you forever; will you marry me and make me the happiest Ranger alive?"**

**Kim sniffs back tears of joy and launches herself into his arms, kissing him all over his face. "Yes!" She cries happily. "Oh, Jason, I don't want anything else more than to marry you!" Saying that, she plants a big, wet one on his smiling lips.**

**As the newly engaged couple parts, the gathered Rangers clap enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you two!" Sam laughs, launching into their arms and hugging them. "Kims, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my sister-in-law! Except maybe Trini, of course." She grins, winking at the original Yellow, as she kisses her brother's cheek and gives Kim an extra hug.**

**"Gee, thanks, Sam." Kim giggles as everyone congradulates her and her new fiancee.**

**After congradulations are finished, Sam asks impishly, "So, when are you two gonna make me an Auntie?" causing Kim and Jason to flush and their friends to laugh.**

**In a desert, just outside of the city of Angel Grove, a gathering of friends and family celebrate three people's accomplishments.**

**FINITO!**

**Authoress' Notes: Awesome! This is my third one-shot-song-fic featuring Jason/Kim goodness. Sorry it took me awhile; but I just finished my exams and I am uber happy about that! I have to go back on the 30th to get my report card, but now I'll have alot more free time to write and post because you may as well say summer vacay is here! So, yay for me! I hope you enjoyed reading this one; cause I sure loved writing it! R&R, as always! Comments, Critisism, any type'o reveiw is welcomed.**

**PrettyDiva, I hope you liked it; cause this one was for you, girlfriend!**

**May the Power protect you,**

**uncutetomboy**


End file.
